Nova Prescott
'''Nova Prescott '''is one of the main characters from the Disney film Prom and the film's female heroine. One of the more popular students at Brookside High, Nova is class president and the head of the Prom committee. She is portrayed by Aimee Teegarden. Summary The film begins with Nova putting up flyers putting informing the student body of the night Prom is set to begin. She soon uneventfully meets Jesse Richter in the principle's office and the two hit it off on a sour note. She and her friends, Mei, Ali, Brandon and Rolo have been helping her and together the store the last of the decorations in the school shed. Nova has a crush on Brandon and hopes he will ask her to prom. The next day, a devastated Nova comes to find the prom decorations urned to the ground, seeing as the previous night Tyler and Jordan had a candle lit picnic in it and forgot to blow them out. With no decorations and only three weeks to prom, she asks her friends for extra help to pull the dance off, which they all back out of, each listing their own reason. Principal Dunnan, seeing her dilemma, has an idea, and forces Jesse, who he dislikes greatly, to help her for Prom, or he won't graduate. Although Nova and Jesse both are unhappy with this situation, they comply anyway. Later at home, Brandon shows up at Nova's house to tell her he cannot take her to prom, and that she will have to find another date. As the date becomes closer to prom, Nova and Jesse grow closer while working together. One night, Nova finds out that the neighboring high school has the same theme for their prom as her own. Jesse suggests they take his motorcycle to go check out the other school's decorations, and she agrees. However, they are caught by the police, who call Nova's parents. Nova's father is infuriated with Jesse and insults him. After school, Nova apologizes to Jesse for her dad's behavior takes him dress shopping with her. Two nights before the prom, Nova, Ali, and Mei are in Nova's room, talking. Nova confesses to them that she has feelings for Jesse, which her dad unfortunately overhears. The next day, Nova's father tells Jesse he cannot ask Nova to prom, because he is "bringing her down". That afternoon, Jesse is unusually hostile towards Nova and deserts her. At her house, Nova is heartbroken, and refuses to pose for the camera in her prom dress. Her father, worried, explains that he was the one who told Jesse not to ask her to prom. Angered, Nova storms out of the house. Nova is having an awful time at prom, and when Ali tells her the fountain centerpiece is broken, she cannot take it anymore. As she is about to leave, she hears the fountain work again, and knows the only person who could have fixed it was Jesse, who after talking with his mother and realizing that he and Nova can be great. He walks up to her and asks her to prom. She agrees, and they dance followed by a loving first kiss. Personality Nova is shown to be quite popular and is known for her intelligence and attention to detail. Her beauty and friendliness has earned her a lot of friends through her high school career. She's incredibly driven and focused on setting a good future for herself. She can get neurotic and emotional when things go wrong and has a habit of over analyzing or over reacting towards certain situations. Still she's very kind hearted and tries her best to make others happy. Appearance At 5'7", Nova is truly stunning with long blonde hair, plump lips, large brown eyes and a killer smile. Her everyday style is very casual with a slight business flare. Category:Characters Category:Characters